Bah putain
by lucylet
Summary: Harry se retrouve à une soirée bien comme il les déteste. Bien heureusement il fait une rencontre qui va changer pas mal de choses dans sa petite vie ! (OS) HP/DM (- quelle originalité...)


-NOTE DE L'AUTEURESSE QUI A ENFIN DU TEMPS LIBRE BORDEL-

Hello les enfants ! (non je ne vous traite pas d'enfants...j'aime cette expression...BREF)

Voilà une nouvelle fic' ! (sans blague...on n'avait pas remarqué...)

J'en ai deux autres presque finies toutes aussi peu originales haha...ha...*pleure dans un coin sombre*

Non mais plus sérieusement, cette fic' est peu être un peu plus sérieuse que la précédente et a un style moins léger...(mais quand même un peu hein !). Comme je l'ai déjà dis ne vous attendez pas à une histoire de fou haha c'est du vu et re-revu mais que voulez vous ? j'aime bien écrire mes conneries ! Bref, amusez vous bien j'espère et à très bientôt !

-FIN DE LA NOTE RELOU DE L'AUTEURESSE QUI NE SAIT PAS LA FERMER-

Harry s'ennuyait. Profondément. Horriblement même. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait mit des somnifères dans son verre de champagne. Ce qui aurait presque été une bonne chose...au moins il aurait eu une excuse s'il s'endormait comme un con. En plus il commençait a faire chaud et les gens présents devenaient trop bruyants. Ils étaient tous a peu près saouls. Lui aussi mais au moins il ne gloussait pas telle une Pansy en chaleur. Il avait du supporter au moins trois femelles comme ça depuis le début de la soirée. Il y avait aussi les gros lourdos de service qui venaient le féliciter de sa victoire lors de la guerre. Putain...on ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ? Ou en tout cas juste arrêter de lui parler de ça ? Et arrêter de faire comme s'il avait été le seul a avoir fait quoi que ce soit dans l'histoire ?

Harry finit son verre d'une traite et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il marcha dans les jardins parfaitement entretenus de Mr. Trucmuche-super-riche-je-fais-des-fêtes-nationales-chez-moi. Il trouva un parc pour enfant et décida de monopoliser la balançoire. Ça faisait un peu film c'était marrant. Et il faisait frais au moins. Pas comme dans cette maison qui puait le neuf et l'hypocrisie. Harry ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire un commémoration de guerre en buvant et en mangeant comme des porcs. Certes la nourriture avait été son seul ami ce soir. Mais une guerre d'a peine un an ne se fête pas comme ça. D'ailleurs ça ne se _fête_ pas. Point.

Il avait apprécié la commémoration aux morts et aux héros de guerre organisée par les Weasley le matin. Il n'y avait eu ni banquet ni rien du tout. Juste une estrade ou un homme avait récité le nom des défunts. Apres quoi certains pouvaient monter pour raconter ce qu'ils avaient vécus ou témoigner de la prouesse de certains morts. Étrangement il y avait eu bien plus de monde. Et pas la même sorte de monde.

Harry soupira. Il n'y avait plus qu'une heure a attendre et le supplice s'achèverait. En tout cas pour lui...la fête continuait jusqu'à point d'heure. Mais il avait promis au maire de rester jusqu'à onze heure. Il ne venait jamais a ce genre de soirée et les gens commençaient a jaser. Du coup pour la nuit de la guerre il se devait de venir, pour la forme.

Harry se balança légèrement. Il allait devoir rentrer de nouveau. Il soupira pour la énième fois et se leva.

-vous partez déjà ?

Harry sursauta. Un homme était assis sur un dragon a ressort a moins de dix mètres de lui. Il avait été tellement absorbé dans son ronchonnement qu'il n'avait pas vu le bougre !

-bonsoir...vous êtes ?

L'autre sourit. Il faisait très sombre et Harry distinguait mal ses traits.

-passablement éméché. Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi...

Harry leva les sourcils et souri légèrement. Quelqu'un avec un humour potable a cette soirée ? Intéressant. Il reprit position sur la balançoire. En plus ça lui donnait une excuse pour rester dehors.

-de même...possiblement.

-je ne pense pas non...je ne viens pas d'Angleterre. Personne ne me connais.

-vous dites ça mais le fait que vous ayez été invité a cette _magnifique_ fête me prouve le contraire.

L'autre rit doucement. Le ton sarcastique du héros était largement palpable.

-vous marquez un point. Je suis de la famille d'une personne assez...connue en Angleterre. Mais c'est a peu près tout. Je dois être le seul ici a n'avoir jamais fais la première page de la gazette.

-vous pouvez en être fier ! Je paierais cher pour ça !

-c'est étonnant...ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit mon cousin, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous... Mais j'en suis également pour quelque chose...je ne voulais pas venir jusqu'ici sans m'être un minimum renseigné sur la star du pays.

Harry se renfrogna.

-Et quelle star ! Une victime de magie noire meurtrière ! Pas mal. Ça fait vendre les journaux au moins.

L'autre ria.

-vous l'avez tué quand même. Ce n'est pas rien.

-en effet. On appelle ça un meurtre d'habitude, pas de l'héroïsme.

L'autre se tut un instant puis reprit.

-je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme ça.

Harry sourit.

-vous m'imaginiez comment ?

-prétentieux, narcissique, one-man show ambulant.

-déçus ?

-loin de la. Je comptais me moquer de vous quand vous êtes venu. Maintenant ça tombe un peu a l'eau. Vous êtes même plutôt sympathique.

-vous me flattez ! C'est fort gentil de votre part de m'épargner.

Il y eut un léger silence.

-et vous vous appelez ? Histoire de dire au maire que je ne me suis pas enterré dans le parc et que j'ai réellement socialisé.

L'homme se leva et épousseta.

-Joffrey Malfoy.

Et sur ce il planta la un survivant muet de stupeur.

* * *

-Meeec ! T'es pas serieuuux ?

-mais je te jure ! Son putain de cousin mec ! Aaahrg ! J'ai dû avoir l'air d'un con ! Il va tout lui dire...

-bah franchement vu ce que tu lui as dis...on s'en fout non ?

-non Ron on ne s'en fout pas. J'ai eu l'air du mec qui sait pas socialiser et qui apitoie sur son sort.

-franchement...déstresse. Ils vont se foutre de ta gueule, rire pendant une petite semaine et pouf ! C'est finit !

-mouais...j'espère que t'a raison...pour une fois.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel puis se souvint.

-au fait ! T'es libre demain soir ? Y a une soirée chez Luna ! Ça va être ouf ! Elle a un appart trop...enfin très...bref Luna quoi ! Qui ne voudrait pas être complètement bourré chez elle ?!

Harry sourit.

-t'inquiètes je suis libre ! Ça va être cool.

* * *

-Dracoooo ! Mon petit cousin d'amouuur !

Draco soupira. Il était tranquillement en train de lire dans sa chambre. Sa magnifique chambre de son magnifique appart situé du coté chic du Londres sorcier. Mais toute cette magnificence était perturbé par l'élément perturbateur le plus perturbateur de tous les temps...après Voldemort. Son cousin. Joffrey. Il était cool, gentil, intelligent comme pas deux, drôle et super beau mec ! Mais il était...très...chiant. Mais le pauvre Draco était le seul a partager cet avis. Et pour cause ! Le fou était dingue de lui ! Il le considérait comme son petit cousin d'amooour. Ahrg. Rien que d'entendre ça il avait les poils qui se dressaient. Joffrey le voyait plus comme une petit sœur ouais ! Il était un peu le grand frère super protecteur qu'il n'avait jamais eu...et qu'il regrettait a présent d'avoir rêvé de posséder.

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Le repas était surement prêt. Joffrey avait fait la grasse-mat et il ne l'avait pas vu au petit déjeuner.

Draco arriva et vit son cousin a table tout sourire qui se servait déjà des plats gentiment préparés par les elfs.

-vient manger ça va être froid !

Draco prit place.

-bien dormis ?

-oui oui...je t'entendais ronfler de ma chambre...ça m'a bercé !

L'autre sourit.

-c'est que j'ai passé une folle nuit ! Tu aurais du venir...

-et pour faire quoi ? Boire et manger ? Génial...je peux le faire chez moi sans les cons en prime !

-ils n'étaient pas tous con ! J'en ai rencontré un qui était même plutôt sympas...

-un sur une centaine c'est pas incroyable...

-hum...pas faux. Il disait un peu la même chose que toi...je croyais t'entendre c'était marrant !

Draco leva un sourcil.

-Un mec qui pense comme moi a une soirée pareille ? Qu'est ce qu'il foutait la alors ?

-il ne vient jamais d'habitude...le maire l'a forcé... Il a passé la soirée a esquiver les gens bruyant et a faire des tours dans le jardins. Il disait qu'il détestait paraître dans les journaux, qu'il considérait les meurtres de guerre comme des meurtre et non comme de l'héroïsme et que Potter était, je site "une victime de magie noire meurtrière".

Malfoy sourit. C'était vrai que ses propos étaient très similaires aux siens !

-bon alors...c'est qui ce mec ? J'avoue, il a l'air cool.

Joffrey sourit mystérieusement.

-je te le présenterais demain, chez Luna.

Malfoy haussa les épaules mais n'ajouta rien. S'il disait ça c'est qu'il ne devait certainement pas le connaitre. Il verrait bien.

Draco se concentra à nouveau sur son super steak super juteux, ne voyant ainsi pas le sourire machiavélique de son cher cousin.

* * *

-Draco je te presente Harry Potter ! Le mec dont je t'ai parlé !

Harry affichait une tête qui montrait clairement qu'il ne pigeait pas. Et Malfoy était clairement agacé.

La soirée avait commencé depuis peu. La déco était incroyable et les gens commençaient a boire des bières sans retenue. Dans un coin de l'immense salon il y avait Ron, Harry, Draco et Joffrey. Ce dernier était bien le seul a sourire comme un bambin.

-Joffrey...heureux de vous revoir.

-Ho plus la peine de me vouvoyer ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais la ! Quelle coïncidence !

-ouais...et du coup...

Harry jeta un regard bancal a Draco qui buvait sa bière silencieusement. S'il avait su que Potter était a cette putain de soirée il ne serait pas venu. Merci Joffrey. Malfoy leva les yeux vers son cousin.

-je ne pense pas que Potter soit la personne dont tu m'as parlé...

Joffrey sourit de plus belle.

-oh que si ! Pas vrai Potter que tu te faisais chier comme un rat mort et que tu détestes paraître dans les journaux ?

Harry était assez déstabilisé...il ne comprenait pas trop.

-euh...oui mais...

Joffrey le coupa.

-et tu as bien dis que tu considérais la guerre comme une forme de meurtre et que tu n'étais qu'une victime de magie noire ?

Harry se sentit rougir. C'etait putain de genant bordel.

-oui...mais...je v...

-donc voila Draco ! Tu as ta preuve que...

Draco tourna les talons et partit de leur champ de vision. La soirée commençait putain de mal. Il aurait dû s'en douter...quand Joffrey ne lui avait pas dit son nom. Il alla dans la salle de bain de Luna. Des fausses plantes grimpantes magiques longeaient les murs et les fleurs bougeaient parfois. Il y avait même des papillons qui virevoltaient et suivaient les gens quand ils rentraient dans une cabine et restaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini leurs besoins. Plutôt gênant si vous vouliez l'avis de ce cher Malfoy. Ce dernier se regarda dans la glace puis but un peu d'eau. La porte s'ouvrit.

-fait pas la tronche...c'était drôle non ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-pour toi certainement. Pour moi pas du tout...et pour lui...il n'a pas du vraiment tout comprendre.

-en effet ! Mais il était plutôt mignon non ? Et il tirait une de ces têtes..!

-Potter n'est PAS mignon !

Joffrey sourit. Malfoy détestait quand quelqu'un faisait un compliment au brun en sa présence.

-en tout cas ça me déçois...moi qui croyais que tu le connaissais bien...tu le détestes pour rien en fait ! Alors qu'il est adorable !

Malfoy se retourna a bout de nerf. Il poussa son cousin contre le mur et le cala derrière son avant bras.

-je le connais ok ! Mieux que personne ! Et si j'ai choisis de le détester c'est MON problème. Maintenant tes opinions a la con tu te les gardes. Et tu ne t'approches plus de Potter. C'est clair ?

Draco le lâcha en le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux. Joffrey fronça les sourcils. Jamais son petit cousin ne lui avait parlé de la sorte ! Il l'aimait trop pour ça !

Puis le grand blond ouvrit démesurément les yeux.

-tu...

-quoi ?

-tu...l'aimes ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'arborer la même expression que son vis a vis.

-que...quoi...qu...non ! NON ! Non... T'es...t'es malade...et puis ça te viens d'ou une idée aussi conne...

Joffrey regardait son petit bout de blondeur devenir de plus en plus rouge et de plus en plus paniqué. Il frottait ses mains contre son jean et bégayait un peu...

-roh putain... Mais t'es a fond en plus ! C'est pas une petite amourette de passage !

-je...je ne SUIS PAS amour..amoureux de Potter !

-tu bégayes.

-c'est parce que tu me choques !

-tu es rouge.

-c'est parce que j'ai trop bu !

-tu as les mains moites.

-c'est parce que j'ai chaud !

-tu l'aimes.

-c'est parce quNON !

Joffrey souriait maintenant a cœur joie.

-depuis quand.

Malfoy soupira. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Comment. Mais alors comment s'était il mis dans un foutoir pareille ? Comment ce con en particulier pouvait être le premier a le remarquer. Il était donc maudit ?

-trois ans...

Apres tout c'était trop tard...il devait vivre avec lui pendant encore un an... Il l'aurait vite découvert...

Joffrey sourit. Parfait ! Il allait pouvoir jouer les cupidons !

-et pourquoi tu ne le dragues pas ?

Draco retira ses main de devant son visage et posa sur lui un regard blasé.

-il n'est pas gay...il est sortit avec Weaslaide pendant un an et demie.

-et du coup tu préfères qu'il ne le sache jamais et qu'il te détestes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Au moins drague le ! Et si il te fout un râteau passe a autre chose ! Si c'est vraiment mort il FAUT que tu passes a autre chose. Trois ans sans rien dire a jouer les durs a cuire c'est déjà assez de temps gâché...

Son petit cousin fit la moue. Alors que bon...ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Mais il détestait le fait de devoir arrêter d'aimer Potter...et également le fait que son cousin ait raison.

-tu...je sais pas...

-si tu sais très bien ! Que j'ai raison ! Et que tu vas te bouger le cul ou c'est moi qui va lui annoncer...devant tout le monde...

-m'en fout...

Draco ne s'en foutait pas du tout mais il essayait de bluffer. Ça marchait dans les films moldus...

-...en portant le costume de Luna ?

-tu n'oserais pas ! Il est i-monde !

L'autre soupira. Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

-oui...oui...bon...je vais essayer de lui parler...mais pour sympathiser ! C'est tout !

-c'est déjà pas mal...aller...on sort ou ils vont tous nous prendre pour des PD...

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

-super drôle...

Draco avait bu deux litres de bière, avait fait deux visites des très charmantes toilettes avec les papillons et avait mis trois shots dans ses veines en plus. Joffrey et lui faisaient un peu n'importe quoi...il était bourré. Ils étaient bourrés. Ils décorait discrètement les cheveux des gens en les teignant en rose ou en y accrochant des fleurs, il faisaient boire les plus timides et dansaient avec eux sur la piste, faisaient des imitations de personnes célèbres devant un petit groupe de spectateur mort de rire. Bref, ils ambiançaient la soirée et chantaient même très fort des chansons très ridicules. Dans le styles de celles bien commerciales d'il y a cinq ans...

-les Malfoys sont des putains de fêtards !

Ron était épaté. C'était la première soirée qu'il faisait une soirée en leur présence. Il ne savait pas qu'il verrait un jour son ancien ennemis dans un tel état... Il était toujours si...parfait.

-c'est nous qui sommes comme ça normalement...

Harry prit son roux par les épaules de façon dramatique.

-Mon Dieu Ron ! Que nous arrive t il ?

Ron fit une pose tout aussi stupide une main sur le coeur.

-il n'y a qu'une seule solution...

Il regarda son meilleure ami et ensemble ils dirent.

-la boisson !

Et sur ces sages paroles Harry et Ron se descendirent plusieurs verres de vodka purs en faisant des grimaces qui voulaient tout dire...

Luna dansait au milieu du salon, vêtue de son costume de plantes grimpantes et d'animaux empaillés. Beaucoup dansaient et la musique était nulle mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Les gens chantaient, criaient et buvait comme bon leur semblaient. Les complexes étaient tombés et c'était vraiment chouette.

-on sooort ?

Harry souriait de façon machiavélique. Ron fut donc tenté.

Une fois dehors même l'air frais ne les firent pas redescendre. Ils étaient trop alcoolisés pour ça.

-pourquoi on est dans les jardins ?

Harry fit une tête souriante des plus ridicule puis annonça.

-j'ai vu nos rivales de soirée faire une sortie champêtre...on va les piéger !

-ooooooh...ouuuaaais ! Mais...comment ?

-bah...

Harry le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

-...on leur saute dessus !

Ron ouvrit les yeux comme si c'était l'idée du siècle.

-oh ouais putain ! C'est trop fort !

Harry sourit tout en marchant. Fier de son plan. Ça faisait bien une heure déjà que lui et Ron cherchait a faire plus de connerie que Joffrey et Malfoy. Ils s'étaient autoproclamés a Egalitéé et il ne manquait plus qu'a faire un dernier coup bas. Un brillant plan final. Qu'ils venaient de trouver a l'instant.

-c'est trop beaaauuu !

-trooop !

-en plus y a plein d'étoiles !

-ouaiiis !

-et la lune est chouette !

-trop chouette !

-et Potter est beau !

-trop beau !

-hahaha je t'ai euuu !

-t'es méchant...

Joffrey sourit. Draco devenait tout simplet quand il était bourré. Il perdait sa froideur et son cynisme habituel. C'était cool.

-je vais lui parler.

-quand ?

-maintenant !

Draco se leva d'un coup, le poing levé vers le ciel, perdit l'équilibre puis tomba sur les fesses.

Ils rirent alors comme des fous. Puis des poids énormes s'écrasèrent sur eux. Ces poids crièrent un "victoiiiiiiire!" Et se mirent a rire a leur tour.

Les blonds se turent des que le choc les atteignirent. Ils mirent bien une bonne minute avant de comprendre, minute pendant laquelle les deux ex gryffons se fendaient le poire.

Joffrey intervint alors.

-heee ! Mais c'est pas juste putain ! Vous êtes venus par derrière ! Y a que les cons qui font ça !

-n'ayez pas le seum d'avoir perdu...

Draco essaya de se relever pour protester mais Harry s'accrocha a lui tel un koala.

-tu bouges pas ! T'es prisonnier !

Joffrey tout aussi bourré soit il se leva et attrapa Ron et se mit a courir. Le roux ne comprenant pas suivit le grand blond.

Harry se releva en position assise.

-oh nooon ! Il a capturé Rooon !

-on peut négocier sa libération si tu veux !

Malfoy souriait de toutes ses dents. Il pouvait parler a Harry !

Le brun fixa blond de travers. Il souriait beaucoup c'était bizarre. Et il sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tète.

-t'es bizarre quand tu souris...

-c'est pas comme ça que tu va récupé..

-...t'es beaucoup plus beau c'est pas juste !

Malfoy sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Le brun venait de dire qu'il était...beau ?

-je...tu me trouves...beau ?

-bah ouais ! Tout le monde te trouve beau déjà quand tu tires la tronche ! Alors si ils te voient sourire tout le monde va vouloir aller dans ton lit !

-bah moi je ne veux pas de tout ce monde dans mon lit ! Y a pas assez de place !

Harry explosa de rire. Il savait qu'il riait de tout quand il était saoul.

-toi tu prends que les plus jolies meufs !

Draco bouda.

-même pas vrai ! Tu m'as déjà vu avec une meuf ?

Harry reflechit.

-c'est vrai ça...comment ça se fait que un héros comme toi n'a pas de copine cool et belle ?

-je te renvois la question !

Harry se rembrunit.

-je ne suis pas un vrai héros moi...j'ai juste tuer un fou et j'étais un peu obligé. Toi t'as espionné alors que t'aurais pu avoir la sécurité. Mais t'as préféré nous aider en risquant ta vie ! Ça c'est du héros !

Malfoy crut qu'il allait faire une attaque tellement il avait le cœur en feu. Il avait chaud...tellement chaud ! C'est donc comme ça que Harry Potter pensait de lui. C'était génial.

-tu...tu me gènes...

-bah...pourquoi ? C'est vrai non ?

-je ne savais pas que tu pensais comme ça...tu me déteste non ?

Harry se mit à rire.

-oh non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de te faire chier des que j'ouvre la bouche. Alors j'ai arrêté.

-bah arrête d'arrêter moi j'aime bien quand tu parles.

Harry lui sourit.

-on arrête avec la guerre et tout. T'as pas répondu a la question.

-laquelle ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-pourquoi t'aime personne ?

Draco sentit qu'il allait faire une connerie. Mais bourré, dans le noir, le cœur battant près de celui qu'il aimait, il avait l'impression que rien n'était vraiment grave.

-si j'aime quelqu'un mais il m'aime pas.

Harry sourit.

-et pourquoi elle t'aime pas ? T'es beau, intelligent, gentil (sauf avec les anciens gryffons), et même un peu drôle ! C'est quoi le soucis ?

-t'as pas écouté...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-si...

-non...

-SI !

-NON !

-bah alors quoi ?

-j'ai dis IL ! Pas ELLE !

Il y eut un léger silence.

-t'es gay ?

-oui...si t'es pas content va t'en.

-bah...non...mais c'est bizarre quoi...je croyais...enfin...mais...

Harry se sentait tout bizarre. Il savait qu'il pouvait enfin faire un truc mais il savait que ça n'était peu être pas une bonne idée. Pourtant c'était une rare chance qui se présentait a lui.

-va t'en...j'ai compris.

Harry se sentit un peu triste. Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy triste comme ça. A bouder. Pleurer certes, mais triste comme ça non. C'était mignon.

-je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis moi...

Malfoy s'étouffa avec sa salive.

-qu..quoi ?!

-bah avec la guerre a la con j'y réfléchissait pas trop ! Le soir je rêvait de Voldemort alors bon...et puis Ginny a voulu sortir avec moi donc vu qu'elle est jolie j'ai dis oui mais...

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi le survivant lui disait tout ça mais il savait qu'il se passait un truc de fou...la...maintenant.

-mais...?

-mais on est pas allé plus loin que les prélis et encore...c'était pas...bref je fermais les yeux...je...j'y...arrivais pas...mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je la considère comme une sœur ou si...enfin...

Malfoy ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait la putain de chance de sa vie servie sur un plateau avec des fleurs et de tout le tralala ! Il pouvait prendre avantage de la situation et voir si Potter répondait. Si c'est oui bingo ! Et si c'est non et bien même pas la peine de se confesser ! Il avait sa réponse sans se taper la honte ! Parfait quoi !

L'ex serpent prit donc ses couilles en main.

-tu...tu veux qu'on voit si...tu es gay ?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Malfoy lui proposait sans même qu'il n'ai a se taper la honte ! Parfait !

-euh...ouais...pourquoi pas..?

Draco déglutit alors bruyamment.

C'est partit.

Il s'approcha du brun et posa sa main sur sa hanche, timidement.

Et merde quoi ! C'était sa seule fois ! Il fallait tout donner !

Il prit donc une grande inspiration, prit le jeune Potter et l'assis carrément sur ses genoux. Harry fut surpris mais n'en dit mot trop...trop...perturbé en fait. Draco caressa sa joue puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Oh putain. C'était trop cool. Il pouvait mourir en paix maintenant. Il s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa sur la mâchoire puis dans le cou. Le garçon s'agrippa légèrement a sa robe. Draco leva alors la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux, les joues rose. Ses yeux gris étaient presque hypnotisant. Et tout doucement le blond l'embrassa. C'était parfait. Doux. Draco sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux. Oh. Putain. De merde. Ok. Il commençait a avoir chaud. Vraiment vraiment très chaud. Genre chaud Potter vient de gémir chaud. Draco le sera un peu plus contre lui. Et la le miracle. Potter bandait. Yeeees ! Il frotta sa propre érection contre celle du gryffon et s'en suivit une série de gémissements partagés. Au bout de deux minutes Draco n'en put plus et déboutonna leur pantalons. Oh Merlin tout puissant ! Il se branlaient l'un contre l'autre. Draco tenait les deux érections en main. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé faire les prélis...

Harry était perdu. Il s'agrippait au blond avec force. C'était tellement puissant ! Les mouvements étaient saccadés mais infiniment doux et la voix du blond l'excitait tellement ! Rauque, sexy...et c'était très certainement la meilleure fois de toute sa vie. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un plaisir pareille. C'était fou.

-Dra..Draco...je vais...

Le dit Draco a l'entente de son prénom perdit pied.

-je...Harry...moi aussi...anh...

Il accéléra le mouvement. L'homme qu'il aimait gémissait super fort. Il fermait les yeux.

-Harry...regarde moi.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et les ancra dans la tempête qui lui faisait face. Et c'est sans le quitter des yeux qu'il jouit. Il criait presque et se déversait dans les main de son ex ennemis.

-putaiiin...Harry...aaanh !

Le blond le rejoint très rapidement. Atteignant l'apogée en voyant son partenaire jouir.

Les deux garçons s'étaient nettoyés grâce a un sort et désalcoolisés. Ils étaient allongés l'un a coté de l'autre a fixer les étoiles.

-je suis putain de gay.

Harry en était maintenant certain. Il s'en doutait déjà un peu, voir beaucoup, mais dorénavant il était bel et bien fixé.

Draco de son côté eut une bouffée de bonheur. Il rit doucement. Il venait de faire comprendre a Harry sa sexualité. C'était peut être un des meilleurs jours de sa vie. Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

-tu m'as gayfié Malfoy...

Le blond ria de nouveau et tourna un sourire plein de fossettes vers le brun.

-tant mieux ! Tu verras c'est chouette.

-je n'aime même pas le rose ! et je ne suis pas fan de lady-gaga...et puis j'aime pas faire du shopping et...

Draco n'en put plus.

-tu vas me sortir tous les clichés la ?

Harry sourit et rougit légèrement. Mais il n'y avait pas de gêne dans leur conversation. Alors qu'ils avaient quand même presque baisé a même le sol du jardin de Luna...

Draco se leva. Il tendit sa main vers Harry.

-allez vient beau brun...on rentre. Le survivant prit la poignée de main et se leva. Et c'est en lui tenant toujours la main qu'ils traversèrent le grand jardin.

Arrivés la fête était un peu moins explosive. Les gens papotaient et riaient fort mais rien de très mouvementé. Tout le monde redescendait peu a peu. Personne ne remarqua donc l'entrée discrète des deux héros qui se faufilèrent jusqu'à la cuisine.

-tu veux boire de l'eau ? Je vais mourir de soif...

Harry sourit.

-yep ! C'est qu'on a fait du sport ce soir !

Draco leva un sourcil et sourit en coin.

-t'es con...

-mais t'adores...

-un peu trop en effet.

Malfoy s'approcha dangereusement du brun et lui vola un baiser.

-et mon eau ? Elle arrive quand ?

Draco fit la moue. Harry ria. Il était bizarrement attachant son ancien ennemis.

-je déconne...vient la...

Draco voulu résister, montrer la ténacité des Malfoy ! Mais Harry lui disait de venir dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Comment résister ? Sérieusement.

Draco afficha un petit sourire tout mignon...en tout cas d'après le brun. Il le prit par la taille et l'embrassa a nouveau. Le blond avait une main dans sa nuque. C'était parfait. Puis ce dernier se détacha.

-t'as raison...j'ai soif.

Le brun rit.

Il prirent donc une bouteille et la burent a deux. Une fois finit ils reprirent leurs activités. Si bien qu'aucun des deux n'entendit la porte.

-alors...on s'amuse bien ?

Ils sursautèrent. Mais bizarrement ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit un geste pour se séparer.

Joffrey sourit.

-alors Draco...ça fait quoi d'embrasser son amoureux après trois ans de souffrance à le regarder de loin ?

Malfoy devint rouge pivoine, puis bafouilla, puis essaya de se cacher dans ses mains pour la fin de ses jours. Sans succès.

-ah...merde. Je ne savais pas que tu ne lui avais pas dis...

-tu le savais _très_ bien...du con.

-haha c'est vrai... Mais enfin bon, _oups_ ? Je vous laisses les mignons !

Et sur ce il les planta là.

-je le déteste...

Draco se cachait encore dans ses mains. Il avait si honte.

-tu...

-ne dis rien...j'essaye de te jeter un sort d'oubliette par la pensée...

Harry sentit sa poitrine lui chauffer. Malfoy l'aimait ? Il avait cru que son cousin se foutait de sa gueule mais à en croire la réaction du blond...c'était vrai. Putain de merde. Malfoy. Le même Malfoy. Le mec qui avait pour réputation de se faire toutes les meufs mannequins sorciers était en fait complètement gay et complètement amoureux ? De lui ? Depuis _trois ans_ ? Étrangement Harry sourit. Ça lui faisait beaucoup trop plaisir pour qu'il ne s'en inquiète pas. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter.

-je vais prendre l'air...

Le blond sortit de sa super cachette et tourna les talons. Harry le retint par le poignet. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

-tu...m'aimes ?

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle tremblait. Tout comme celle qu'il tenait dans sa main. Merlin. Malfoy tremblait. A cause de lui. S'en était grisant.

-o...oui...content ?

-ouais !

Draco se retourna et le regarda comme s'il avait un des furets empaillés de Luna sur la tête.

-je...on se connait pas des masses...enfin si...mais...si on apprend...a se connaitre plus et tout...

Draco ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupe. Il hallucinait ? Il papillonna des yeux. Son cœur battait si vite. Il avait du mal a respirer. Il sentit même ses yeux se mouiller. Mon Dieu. Potter lui demandait clairement de faire plus ample connaissance pour voir si ils pouvaient sortir ensemble. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était incontrôlé. C'était réellement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il avait fait le con avec Potter, fait les prélis avec Potter et la il allait sérieusement faire un culte a saint Potter.

-si...si t'es pas sérieux Potter...

Harry regardait son ex en ennemis qui souriait, il avait l'air heureux. D'un bonheur qu'il ne comprenait pas encore certainement. Mais voir les yeux mouillés de celui ci lui fit tout drôle. Il ne se foutait vraiment pas de lui...

-ce lundi a vingt heure en face de la mairie ?

Draco acquiéssa. C'était fou. Il ne savait pas comment dire ce que ça faisait mais c'était génial. Incroyable même.

Il avait hâte.

* * *

Malfoy était parfait. Enfin...d'après lui. Il s'était lavé, coiffé, parfumé mais pas trop, juste assez pour avoir envie de se pencher pour sentir de nouveau. Il avait enfilé une de ses tenues décontracte chics. S'était lavé les dents trois fois. Et il était en avance d'une demie heure. Bon. Que faire pour ne pas avoir l'air niais ? Ou juste complètement con a poiroter... Oh ! Il n'avait qu'a aller au ministère faire un petit tour ! Potter était la pour un stage, il avait surement bientôt finit. Et c'est donc avec une classe signée Draco Malfoy qu'il entra dans le grand bâtiment. Il alla dans le secteur détective. Il se balada dans les couloirs suivit par un perpétuel chuchotement de donzelle en chaleur. Puis au final il arriva au bureau ou travaillait le jeune Potter. Il y avait un homme plus vieux avec lui, surement son responsable de stage. Malfoy resta la un moment à le regarder travailler comme un niais. Et voila. Quel intérêt ? Il était niais en bas, en haut. Partout ! Bon se remettre en mode sérieux et attendre.

Malfoy attendit bien dix minutes qui passèrent lentement entre les gloussements et les soupires étranges. Les femmes du ministère avaient toutes des problèmes hormonaux ! Un nouvel homme arrivait et voila ! C'était le bordel ! Littéralement !

Harry sortit enfin. Puis se figea. Oh merde il n'était pas préparé psychologiquement la ! Malfoy se tenait pas loin de la porte tel un mannequin. Toutes les filles lui faisaient des signes, des bruits, tombaient pour attirer son attention mais rien n'y faisait. Il restait beau et stoïque. Ou bien trop stressé par'des pensées très peu Malfoyenne...

Il tourna la tête vers le sauveur. Un sourire parfait vint éclairer son visage. Harry crut que les filles de l'étages allaient toutes faire une attaque en même temps...et il les aurait surement rejoint.

Le brun ne comprit pas trop pourquoi mais ça l'agaçait. Il prit Malfoy par le bras et ils sortirent comme ça du bâtiment.

Malfoy était déçu. Potter avait l'air mécontent.

-désolé si je...je t'ai gêné en venant te chercher...

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été super poli...

-non ! Non non ! Merde... C'est pas toi ! C'est toutes ces meufs qui te mataient...ça m'a saoulé.

Oups. Harry rougit. Il venait de dire clairement qu'il était...

-t'es jaloux ?

Harry rougit encore plus.

-non..?

Malfoy lui sourit.

-au lieu de rougir Potter...tu as prévu un endroit ou aller ?

Harry hésita. Il avait un peu peur que son idée ne soit pas la bienvenue.

-on...pourrait prendre chinois à emporter et se poser sur les quais ?

Draco leva un sourcil. Bon. Il voyait bien que Harry était super mal a l'aise. Mais en même temps il y avait de quoi ! C'était quoi cette idée de...de clochard gryffondor ?! Bon, se calmer, ne pas montrer qu'on est stressé a l'idée de ne pas savoir quoi faire...ou a l'idée de salir son pantalon...

-pourquoi pas. Par contre c'est toi le guide je ne connais pas le coin.

Respirer. Surtout respirer, marcher droit, ne pas s'emmêler les pieds et se retrouver face contre le sol, rouge et suintant. C'est franchement pas class.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux anciens ennemis achetèrent chinois et se posèrent sur les quais. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien sur le trajet, cherchant a combler les blancs. C'était tendu. Draco avait sérieusement peur que la soirée soit un désastre.

Arrivés ils déballèrent les plats. Harry nota la grimace que fit le blond quand il dut s'asseoir a même le sol et rit.

-qu'est ce qui te fait rire Potter ?

-ta tête.

Malfoy prit un air outré mais ne put empêcher un sourire de lui échapper.

-ma tête -absolument magnifique soit dit en passant- t'emmerde Potter.

Harry sourit de plus belle.

-je ne voulais pas te vexer ô Malfoy le magnifique...juste souligner le fait qu'on voit bien que tu ne viens pas souvent ici...

-en effet Potter je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger par terre ! Nos ancêtres ont inventé la table il y a bien longtemps tu sais.

-ah oui ? Jamais entendu parlé...

Malfoy, tout souriant qu'il était soupira de soulagement : ils avaient brisé la glace, comme le disent les moldus. Et vu le froid qu'il y avait au début ce n'était pas trop tôt !

-kefkiya ?

Draco s'étouffa dans ses nouilles. Harry avait la bouche pleine de riz et un air intrigué collé au visage. C'était...mignon. Le mignon fronça les sourcils et avala.

-non sérieux y a quoi ?

Malfoy passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Geste accompagné de deux trois soupirs rêveurs qui passaient par là.

-c'est juste que...vu comment on s'est...enfin...quitter la dernière fois...l'ambiance était un peu...tendue. Mais la du coup c'est cool. C'est mieux.

-la dernière fois on a pas beaucoup parlé...

-j'ai quand même bien aimé.

Draco regarda dans le ciel, faisant mine de n'avoir rien dit.

-moi aussi mais faut qu'on parle...plus. Même si on se connais déjà pas mal. Etre pote et être en couple c'est pas vraiment le même délire...

Draco sentit sa poitrine se chauffer. Harry le considérait comme un ami ? Et peut être plus ? C'était déjà plutôt ouf.

-ouais...mais...je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

-t'inquiètes. J'ai tout prévu... On va jouer a un petit jeu !

-un...jeu ?

Malfoy eut très envie de dire "c'est quoi ces conneries Potter ?" Mais se retint...tout de même...pas au premier rendez vous.

-ouais ce sera plus simple. Mais on finit de manger avant !

C'est donc tout intrigué que Draco termina son repas.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini Harry sortit une petite fiole. Et en versa deux gouttes dans son verre.

Draco l'interrogea du regard.

-veritaserum.

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux.

-allez Malfoy...fait pas ton fragile...

Harry sourit et vida son verre d'une seule traite en regardant l'homme pétrifié droit dans les yeux.

Malfoy, qui n'aimait pas le mot fragile mais alors pas du tout, prit la fiole et en mit deux gouttes directement dans sa bouche.

Harry sourit.

-parfait. Tu es amoureux de qui ?

La réponse fusa.

-Harry James Potter.

Malfoy se cacha dans ses mains, rouge.

-connard.

-c'est pour voir si ça marche...

-c'est comment au lit avec Ginny ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux interdit. Mais bon...inutilement.

-vraiment horrible. Je bandais pas et elle était tout le temps super excitée. Du coup elle m'embrassait de façon dégoûtante et je devais trouver des excuse pour me barrer de chez elle.

Malfoy explosa de rire. Mon Dieu. Ce soir allait être drôle !

-t'avais pas le droit !

-c'est toi qu'a commencé !

-ouais mais y a des règles !

-fallait le dire avant de me foutre la honte !

Harry croisa les bras.

-bon et bien voila les règles sa Magestée Malfoy : si tu poses une question de cul t'en reçois une. C'est ça pour a peu près tout. Genre question familiale, personnelle... C'est bon ? Plus de bêtise ?

-non monsieur j'ai pas d'humour Potter...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-ça se passait comment chez toi quand t'était petit.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils puis arbora une expression à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas : il était pas mal mécontent.

-mon père était violent et il frappait ma mère. Moi rarement vu que je me tenais a carreau. Il me comparait a toi tout le temps et c'est pour ça que je te détestais. J'avais l'impression que c'était tout de ta faute. J'avais peur de rentrer chez moi en vacances et quand _il_ est revenu c'était pire que tout.

Harry resta la un peu figé. Il pensait que sa vie avait été paisible et qu'il avait toujours eut ce qu'il voulait. Meeerde. Il avait voulu commencé par un truc facile.

Malfoy fit une moue agacée tout en évitant de croiser le regard de Potter.

-je...désolé...je pensais pas...

-t'inquiètes...c'est pas grave...

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

-et...toi ?

-pas top non plus. J'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante Moldu. Mon cousin était littéralement un gros con qui me victimisait et ses parents avaient la phobie des sorciers. Du coup j'étais l'elfe de la maison...et ma chambre était un placard a balais...

Il y eut un silence. Harry se maudit. Génial. Il venait de péter l'ambiance !

-c'est pour ça que t'es aussi doué au quidditch ! Tricheur...

Harry leva la tête. Malfoy lui servait un de ses fameux sourires en coin. Harry ria...il était drôle en plus le bougre !

-je rêve ou Malfoy a dit que j'étais doué ?

-les miracles arrivent souvent avec moi !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis Harry reprit.

-quand est ce que t'as su que t'étais...gay ?

-en quatrième année...je fantasmais sur Eric...

Harry ria. Puis perdit son sourire en voyant le regard sadique de son nouvel ami.

-et toi ?

-je trouvais Ginny franchement pas bandante alors que tout le monde veut se la taper. Et du coup je me suis dis que c'était peu être pas elle en particulier mais _elles_... Et après je matais les mecs. Dans la rue, au sport...et j'ai testé avec toi et j'ai eu ma première vrai expérience sexuelle.

-c'était comment ?

-c'était ouf ! Mon plus gros orgasmeputain Malfoy tu triches !

-tu voudrais recommencer ? T'y penses souvent ?

-tellement ! Je me branle en pensant a ça tous les soirs ! Conaaaaaard !

Mais il était trop tard. Malfoy était déjà plié en deux les larmes aux yeux a rire comme un bûcheron. Mais un sexy bûcheron bien évidemment.

-Malfoy...t'es mort !

-non !

-c'était pas une putain de question du con ! Et toi t'y penses souvent ?

Malfoy lui sourit. Il allait le piéger le petit Potter...en le gênant a mort !

-j'y pensais déjà avant. Je me branle en pensant a toi sous moi...en sueur...a gémir...a dire mon nom...

Malfoy, qui était en face d'Harry se pencha vers lui.

-...t'es magnifique. J'ai tout le temps envie de te faire l'amour. De t'embrasser. De te dire a quel point je t'aime. Donc non je n'y pense pas _souvent_...

Il se pencha sur son oreille et chuchota.

-...j'y pense _tout le temps_...

Harry tourna la tête et plaqua une main sur son oreille a présent brûlante. Oh putain de merde. Quel con. Quelle idée de demander ça ?!

-connard.

-après ma déclaration c'est pas très très gentil...

-hmmmf...

Harry sentait son visage lui brûler...et il avait trop chaud...beaucoup trop.

-bon...et t'as fait quoi comme conneries contre les gryffons a Poudlard ?

* * *

Malfoy était aux anges. Harry l'avait quitté en l'embrassant. Il ne s'y était pas attendu mais bon hein...il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Draco s'étendit sur son lit. C'était le bonheur. Tout était parfait. Il était presque sur qu'il allait sortir avec Harry... Harry. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Étrangement il préférait l'appeler Potter. Bon...c'est Egalement parce qu'il trouvait ça super intime...mais passons.

Un séisme colossal vint remuer son lit.

-aloooooors ? C'était bieeeen ? Qu'est ce qu'on diiit a son cousin chériiii ?

Draco aurait bien aimé ne rien dire du tout mais après tout Joffrey avait raison...tout ce qui lui arrivait était grâce a son aide...

-merciii...

Draco se força a sourire et l'affichait clairement.

-tu peux au moins faire bien semblant...

Draco sourit, amusé.

-je le revois mardi.

-ouuuuuh ! Vous allez le faiiiire !

Draco devint rouge cerise.

-ta gueule ! N'importe quoi...

-mff...pas drôle...vous vous retrouvez ou cette fois ?

Draco baragouina quelque chose.

-ou ça ?

-chez lui...

Le visage de son cousin s'illumina.

-VOUS ALLEZ LE FAIIIRE !

* * *

Le soleil pointait son nez au travers des rideaux verts pastel. Il faisait frais mais Draco avait étrangement chaud a la fois. Il tourna la tête. Ah oui. Il était mercredi matin. Il sourit en voyant la tête que faisait Harry en dormant. Il dormait sur le dos et avait la bouche ouverte les bras au dessus de la tête. C'était bizarre mais beaucoup trop mignon. Draco se mit a lui caresser les cheveux. C'était chouette. C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait a coté de quelqu'un. D'habitude il les jartait de chez lui ou partait après avoir fait son affaire.

Harry sourit alors, les yeux toujours fermés.

-hummm...trop bien le réveil...

Draco rit légèrement sans pour autant arrêter de lui caresser ses cheveux.

-si on m'avait dit qu'un jour que le grand Malfoy me tripoterait amoureusement les cheveux...

-tu aurais fantasmé sur lui avant d'aller vers la rousse...

Harry sourit. Malfoy était clairement jaloux.

-peut être...en tout cas c'est le blond que je veux maintenant. Pas la rousse.

Draco rougit.

-t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis.

Draco arrêta ses tripotis et se retourna sur le dos gêné.

-depuis quand tu es si sur de toi Potter... Je préférais quand c'était toi qui rougissait...

-depuis que je suis presque sur de sortir avec toi...

Malfoy se sentit fondre et cacha immédiatement son visage dans ses bras. Meeerde... Il ne pouvait pas montrer a Potter qu'il souriait comme un benêt.

-tu souris comme un con...

-merci Potter...

-de rien.

Et sur ce Harry lui poussa les bras, l'embrassa puis alla prendre sa douche.

-vous l'avez faiiiiit ! Dracoooo ! Tu l'as fais avec Harry Potteeeer !

-c'est pas parce que je suis resté dormir chez lui que FORCEMENT on a couché ensemble !

Joffrey le regarda l'air de dire "tu te fous de ma gueule" traduit par un haussement de sourcil très Malfoyen.

Draco soupira.

-oui...c'est bon j'avoue on l'a fait et alors ?

-vous sortez ensemble ?

-presque...

Joffrey leva un sourcil.

-comment ça _presque_ ?

-bah il a dit qu'il était presque sur de sortir avec moi.

-t'es sérieux la ? Et t'es content ?

Draco le regarda l'air de dire "euh...bah ouais !"

-et tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il ne sort pas tout de suite avec toi ?

-faut lui laisser le temps de digérer non ? Il est peut être pas sur..et il...

-STOP ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Le mec a couché avec toi je te rappelle ! Donc il a largement eu le temps de "digérer" comme tu dis. Mec...

Joffrey passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-...il te cache un truc...

* * *

-Joffrey...?

-ouiii ?

-je peux savoir pourquoi on est la ?

-je te dis qu'un mec est entré la hier soir ! Je te juuure !

-c'était peu être le plombier ?

Joffrey le regarda comme s'il avait parlé mexicain et qu'un sombrero lui était tombé sur la tête.

-et le sort "reparo" tu connais ? On est pas dans une série moldue !

Joffrey sourit alors sadiquement.

-par contre on est peu être dans un de leur film de cul...

-n'importe quoi... Bon et on va rester longtemps comme ça ?

-bah... Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte...t'as une meilleure idée ?

-une meilleure idée que de passer pour un malade a espionner un mec dans un buisson ?

Malfoy se leva et s'épousseta.

-je vais aller lui parler...voila mon idée !

-mais nooooon qu'est ce que tu faaais ? Tu vas tout faire planteeeer !

Draco n'écoutait déjà plus. Il allait taper a la porte. Elle était ouverte ! Potter n'avait vraiment peur de rien...

Draco entra. La maison était comme il l'avait laissée il y a trois jours. Rien de bien particulier. Son cousin cherchait une excuse pour qu'il retourne chez Potter. Voila tout.

Draco se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Potter...tu as laissé ta porte ouverte...des gens bizarres risquent de rentrer pour profiter de ton corps.

Il avait ouvert la porte. Harry était allongé.

-Malfoy ?

Sa voix était pâteuse.

-le seul et l'unique.

Soudainement Harry se mit en position assise. L'air inquiet.

-faut que tu partes Malfoy.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, Harry était étrangement froid.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors. Un mec en serviette sortit.

-Harry...y a plus de gel douche...oh...waouh ! Salut beau blond...

Draco était scotché a la moquette. Sa tête pivota lentement et son regard se posa sur Harry. Il passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-je vois. Joffrey avait raison... Tu étais _presque_ sur de sortir avec moi. C'est ça que tu voulais dire par la, Potter ?

Le ton du blond était cassant et froid.

-euh...Harry...si t'en veux pas de ce mec je le prends !

-ta gueule...et puis habille toi la...dégage...

Le mec en question comprit alors qu'il faisait tache et quitta la pièce en ramassant ses affaire sur le passage.

Quand il l'eut quitté Draco s'emporta. Harry vit que ses mains tremblaient.

-t'es sérieux là Potter ?

-c'est pas...

-c'est pas ce que je crois ? Tu me prends pour un con ? T'as pas couché avec ce mec ?

-si mais...

-ta gueule. Juste ferme la... Tu...

Draco sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Génial.

-TU M'AS PRIS POUR UN CON ?!

-non...

Harry ne savait pas ou se mettre. Il était dans son lit en calbute et ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Apres tout il avait merdé. Il espérait juste que Draco comprenne pourquoi... Et merde le blond avait les yeux mouillés. Il détestait le voir comme ça. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois comme ça pendant la guerre et ça lui mettait toujours la boule au ventre.

-si...

La voix de Draco se mis a tremble légèrement.

-...si tu m'as pris pour un putain plan cul Potter...ce sera pas possible...

Draco se massa les tempes d'une main. Et de son pouce et de son index il se frotta les yeux puis regarda Harry l'air glacial.

-en fait laisse tomber... _c'est_ pas possible.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne voulait pas dire que ?

-tes faux espoirs a la con tu peux te les foutre la ou je pense Potter.

Draco sortit de la chambre. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Qu'il sorte et qu'il aille boire. Avec Blaise si possible.

Et c'est quand il fut sur le palier de la maison que Harry lui reteint le bras.

-Draco laisse moi t'expliquer...

Malfoy se dégagea, l'air dégoûté.

-ne me touche pas.

Il avait chuchoté ça, méprisant.

-je...je voulais être sur...et pas que je pense t'aimer parce que je l'ai fais avec toi pour...pour la première fois...

Malfoy fut troublé mais ne dit rien. Il était tellement a bout. Quelqu'un...d'autre que lui...avait touché Potter. Lui avait fait l'amour. Il détestait ça. Ça le rendait fou.

-je...j'en suis sur maintenant...

Harry lui pris la main. Mais Draco tourna les talons et transplana.

Harry avait envie de pleurer. De frapper quelque chose. Il était tellement frustré. Il avait juste voulu s'assurer qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Et maintenant qu'il le savait, il le perdait. Putain.

-eh bah putain...pour merder...c'est ce qu'on appelle merder Potter...tu fais jamais rien a moitié hein ?

Joffrey était adossé a sa grille d'entrée en bas des marches du palier.

-je...je fais quoi maintenant ?

-bah putain...t'es désespéré en plus ! Pour venir vers moi le plus beau, le plus cool, le plus chouette et le...oui bon. Déjà tu vas aller le voir ce soir. Si tu ne le fais pas ça va être vraiiiment difficile de le récupérer. Il sera au bar avec Blaise. Le cocotte bar. Il va essayer de coucher avec un mec au hasard. C'est ce qu'il fait quand il est bourré et complètement triste. Le lâche pas, explique lui et voilaaa !

Harry soupira de soulagement. C'était pas la fin.

-merci...

-oh mais de rien...par contre je ne fais pas ça gratuitement...

-je me doute...tu es un Malfoy.

Joffrey lui fit un clin d'œil et transplana à son tour.

* * *

-et laaa...ce...ce CONARD...me dit de partir ! Et l'autre con sort de la douche et...

-et tu arrête de boire direct mec ! C'est la troisième fois que tu me racontes ça Dray...

-oui mais je l'aiiiiimeeeuh !

Blaise passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-mec...tu crains.

Harry était a quelques places plus loin. Malfoy avait bu beaucoup trop de bières. Mais il le trouvait tout de même mignon. Il parlait de lui après tout...et il disait qu'il l'aimait...qu'il était un gros connard certes. Mais qu'il l'aimait. Harry prit son courage a deux mains et s'assis à coté de Malfoy.

-Malfoy...

Ce dernier se raidit. Il tourna subitement la tête.

-oh non. Pas toi...

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

-Potter...dégage. Il ne veut pas te voir.

-c'est pas vrai ! J'ai justement trop envie de le voir. Mais si je le vois je vais craquer et lui pardonner alors j'ai pas envie de le voir.

-putain Dray... tu es ridicule.

-chuuut il va t'enteeendreuh...

Harry se pencha.

-Draco, faut qu'on parle.

-et tu crois vraiment qu'il est en état ?!

Draco se releva, offensé.

-bien-sur que je suis en état ! Je pourrai parler de trucs super ennuyeux ! Sans m'endormir !

Harry sourit.

-vient on va prendre l'air.

Le brun lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors. Avant de pousser la porte il entendit Blaise crier.

-je compte sur toi pour ne pas le violer dans un buisson !

Harry attendit bien une heure avant que Malfoy commence a décuver. Il lui avait fait boire une quantité incalculable de verres d'eau. Ils étaient assis dans la pelouse. Draco remuait son verre d'eau distraitement.

-bon...c'est quoi ton excuse bidon ? Histoire que je rentre chez moi...

Harry prit une bouffée d'air. C'est partit !

-ok alors déjà ça fait depuis un moment que...que je te regarde. Tu sais je t'ai dis que je matais _des_ _mecs_ ? Bah c'était vrai mais pour être plus précis je dirai que je regardais des mecs et surtout toi... Je te trouvais trop cool mais en même temps t'avais une réputation...

Malfoy haussa un sourcil.

-bah...tout le monde pense que tu te tapes toutes les meufs mannequins sorcières...

Malfoy sourit.

-bref...du coup je ne faisais que regarder...comme tous les mecs gays du monde je pense...et du coup a la soirée de Luna...on a...enfin...

-faillit baiser près des geranium ?

-ouaiiis...maiiis là ça fait nul...BREF. Et depuis je ne pensais vraiment plus qu'a toi. C'était un peu flippant.

-tu te branlais tous les soirs en pensant a moi...

-ouais. Et c'est toujours le cas... BREEEF. Du coup je repensais a toi mais pas que dans ce sens là...je pensais a toi a Poudlard puis a toi pendant la guerre quand tu as rejoint l'Ordre. Et a toi maintenant...et je me suis demandé si c'était juste l'effet du désir. Et pas vraiment de l'amour... Du coup j'ai voulu essayer avec un mec de ma promo. Pas avec un inconnu tu vois ? Pour voir si je pensais a lui de la même façon.

Il y eut un blanc.

-je...je t'aime Malfoy.

Draco ferma les yeux quelques instant. Combien de fois il avait rêvé d'entendre cette phrase de merde de la bouche de cet enfoiré ? Beaucoup trop ! Et puis ça se tenait ce qu'il disait...non ? Et puis ils ne sortaient même pas encore ensemble non ? Draco n'en put plus d'attendre que sa raison prenne le dessus.

-et puis merde !

Il attrapa Harry par le tee shirt et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Puis il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-on sort ensemble maintenant Potter ! Pigé ? Tu fais une connerie maintenant et je te butte.

Le brun ria et regarda le blond tendrement.

-c'est promis.

Draco sourit alors en coin.

-tu fais super gay la Potter...

-ah parce que tu crois que toi tu ne fais pas gay ? A m'embrasser ?

-je le suis carrément moins que toi ! Je me tape "toutes les mannequins sorcières" t'as oublié ?

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil.

-mais c'est même pas vraiii !

-toujours est il que tout le monde pense que ça l'est. Du coup ça prouve que j'ai pas l'air gay.

-ouais bah moi j'assume.

Le blond fronça les sourcil.

-tu insinues que je n'assume pas ?

-hummm...peut être...moi je ne me cacherai pas derrière des ragots nuls.

-et tu crois je ne peux pas faire mon coming out moi ?

-t'aurais pas les couilles.

Draco se leva alors, prit la main de Harry et fila a nouveau vers le bar. Une fois a l'intérieur il monta sur une table.

Blaise se cacha derrière son mojito et Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs...

-tout le monde je voudrais le silence !

La salle se tut un peu...après tout le mec était sexy...

-bien alors vous ne me connaissez peut être pas mais si je vous dis Draco Malfoy ?

Il y eut quelques murmures...

-ouaip je suis l'espion de l'ordre...bref la on s'en fout ! Je voudrais savoir s'il y a un journaliste dans la salle ?

Il y eut un silence. Puis un homme leva timidement la main.

-euh...moi j'écris des articles sur des pizzas ?

Harry se retint d'exploser de rire

-PAR-FAIT ! Film ou enregistre.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

-je voudrais annoncer a ce bar et a toute l'Angleterre une chose super importante !

Harry sourit...il allait se foutre la honte et le regretter très fort le lendemain...

-j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie.

Harry ouvrit les yeux interdit. En fait...il allait leur foutre la honte ! Putain de merde !

-Harry si t'as les couilles de monter sur la table...

Harry grimpa maladroitement, plus rouge qu'un weasley au soleil.

-oui vous l'avez bien compris je sors a présent avec le mec que j'aime depuis plus de trois ans maintenant ! Harry James Potter !

La salle redevint bruyante. Draco siffla et le calme revint.

-je suis gay, il est gay, nous sommes gay et non je ne me tape pas de mannequins sorcières... Franchement qui est la conne qui a sortit ça ?

Il y eut de nouveau une marré de conversations. Puis quelqu'un cria.

-c'est des conneries !

D'autres approuvèrent. Harry sourit alors. Quitte a avoir l'air con autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Il prit Draco par la taille puis l'embrassa. Le blond fut d'abord surpris puis sourit sur les lèvres de son copain. Il s'embrassèrent passionemment mais tendrement. Quand ils eurent terminé ils se regardèrent dans les yeux chacun amusé par la situation. Ils éclatèrent ensuite de rire, se rendant compte de se qu'ils venaient de faire, les mains enlacées.

Il y eut un blanc presque religieux. Qu'un courageux brisa avec superbe.

-bah putain...

C'était le rédacteur de pizza.

* * *

Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux puis reçut en récompense du papier en pleine face.

-hmmmmfff!

-au lieu de faire des bruit bizarre...lit ! Mec le plus sexy du moment...

Draco, piqué de curiosité attrapa la gazette.

Le titre de l'article voulait tout dire.

"Bah putain...!"

Déjà aie. Ça sentait mauvais.

"Voila la réaction qu'a eu notre cher journaliste professionnel en potin ! Un homme doué qui en a vu passé des scoups! Et pourtant..."

Draco s'arrêta de lire.

-des scoups ? Dans le genre "le fromage rappé, passé de mode ?"

-lit ! Gros beta !

"Et pourtant hier soir même, dans le cocotte bar, il a vu LE scoup de l'année. Il inclue les deux mecs considérés comme plus sexy du moment ! Si je vous dis Harry Potter ? Si je vous dis Draco Malfoy ? Vous bavez n'est ce pas ? Et bien mesdames laissez tomber ! Ravalez donc cette salive inutile ! Les deux jeunes hommes sont EN COUPLE. Oui vous m'avez bien lu. Ils ont fait leur COMING OUT sur une table du bar dédicassée a la terre entière, le tout couronné par un long baisé enamouré et passionné a vous couper le souffle! Leur amour dure depuis plus de trois ans !

A quand le mariage ? La jeune Weasley etait une couverture ? Des enfants ou pas ? De nombreuses questions se posent maintenant...

Honte du moment : le mannequin Jessica Tereze aurait menti sur ses liaisons avec le jeune Malfoy ! Elle voulait juste se retrouver dans des potins. La honte !"

Et pour couronner le tout il y avait une image mouvante on l'on voyait Harry prendre Draco par la taille l'embrasser et rire avec lui.

Draco reposa la Gazette sur sa couette.

-je suis désolé...

-tu diras ça à la rousse quand elle viendra sonner...

Harry encore, en caleçon, s'affala sur le lit de Draco.

-tu m'aimes toujours Potter ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait il être si mignon ? C'était possible ?

Harry se retourna vers son nouveau copain. Il lui caressa les cheveux puis l'embrassa.

-arrête d'être aussi mignon...je vais te bouffer.

Le blond sourit et rougit un peu.

-Gautier et Nataniel.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-gné ?

-le prénom de nos enfants.

Harry rougit alors a fond.

-mais...mais...enfin...je ne sais pas encore si...enfin tu sais...c'est quand même des responsabi...

Draco n'en put plus et explosa de rire. Ah. Il se foutait de sa gueule.

-conaaaaard ! J'ai flipé laaa !

-j'ai crus comprendre en effet...

-vil serpent !

Harry se leva mais Draco lui attrapa la taille et il retomba sur le lit.

-hummm...reste un peu...

Il lui embrassa le cou.

-a...arrête...

-tu kiffes alors chut.

-justement...

Harry se retourna sur le blond.

-...je vais en vouloir plus après...

Ils s'embrassèrent.

-ça ne me dérange pas...

-vraiment ?

-vraiment habillez vous les mecs...on dirait deux goudous en chaleur...sérieux vous faites super gay putain ça donne la gerbe ! Alors vous prenez vos fringues et vous allez bosser ! C'est pas parce que vous avez fait scandale que c'est les vacances ! Faut la gagner la popote !

Il y eut un blanc.

-Joffrey ?

-oui Drakinou ?

-dégage.

-pfff...et c'est comme ça qu'on remercie son cupidon ?

-je prends un jour d'absence en cours et je pense que Harry peut très bien faire de même et prendre un jour de congé...

-feignasses...

Puis il sortit.

-pfff...il me saoule...

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-au fait Harry je veux que ce weekend tu fasses une putain de soirée chez toi ! J'inviterai des potes ! Et invite tous ceux de ta promo ! TOUS ! Bisous bisous et a vendredi les mignons !

Il referma la porte.

-et c'était quoi ça Potter ?

-le remboursement signé Malfoy pour une info ? Genre le nom du bar ou tu t'es bourré la gueule ?

Draco sourit.

-je t'aiderai a la préparer...

* * *

-ELLE EST TROP OUUUF TA SOIRÉE POTTER !

-GRAVE ELLE EST SUPER VIRILE POUR UNE SOIRÉE DE GAYS !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Des amis d'amis lui tapaient la discute.

-je suis gay et Malfoy aussi...mais c'est pas écris sur notre gueule non plus...

-OUAIS ! C'EST TROP BIZARRE D'AILLEURS !

Harry leur tira la langue et tourna les talons, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il chercha son copain. Bingo. Ce dernier était entouré d'une marrée de filles complètement absorbées par ce qu'il disait. Harry s'approcha alors doucement.

-...du coup quand ça devenait un peut difficile je pensais a lui... C'est un peu pour lui que j'ai rejoint l'ordre. Et vu qu'il sortait avec l'autre conne je ne savais pas qu'il était gay ! Du coup j'étais super froid avec lui...mais au fond j'avais juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

La foule féminine soupira, rêveuse.

Harry attrapa son amoureux par la taille.

-arrête de parler de ta vie privée à tout le monde abruti...

-je fais ce que je veux !

- _la conne_ aimerait avoir des explications...

Les deux garçons se figèrent et se retournèrent lentement. Ginny se tenait là les bras croisés l'air pas mal énervée.

-Harry...ce que disent les journaux est faux pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr Ginny...on ne sort ensemble que depuis la veille du scandale.

La jeune femme passa une main dans sa magnifique chevelure rousse légèrement soulagée.

-Bon...tant mieux...t'as intérêt à dire ça dans ta prochaine interview du con !

Elle prit le verre des mains d'une fille à sa droite, le vida cul sec, puis fixa le jeune couple.

-Bon je vous souhaite plein de bonheur...blablabla...bref...

elle fixa Draco.

-Tu le plaques et je te tue le dépigmenté !

Draco haussa un sourcil. La rouquine tourna alors les tallons et alla rejoindre Luna sur la pista, volant une deuxième bière au passage.

-Potter...ça t'arrive souvent de sortir avec des dégénérés du cerveau ?

Le brun sourit.

-Tout le temps !

Et c'est mort de rire qu'Harry entraina un jeune homme outré sur la piste de danse.

* * *

La soirée se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. A cinq heure des gens partaient, d'autres se couchaient dans le salon. Harry et Draco dormaient ensemble sur un des lits de la maison. Ils en avaient invoquer plusieurs a partir de quatre heures. Ron et Hermione étaient juste a coté, enlacés. Harry était allongé en diagonale sur le lit. Une de ses jambe était entre celles du blond qui lui dormait en boule contre son brun. Bref c'était une fin de soirée assez sympatoche.

-Harryyyy ! Ça va ou caaa ?

-le placard en haut de l'évier !

-Harry ! Et ça ?

-dans le salon sur la télé !

-la quoi ?

-le truc rectangle noir qui s'allume...

-aaah la lampe a image ! Ok !

Il était quinze heure et tout le monde, ou du moins ceux qui sont restés, aidaient a ranger. C'était un peu le dawa. Et Harry n'en pouvait plus d'entendre son prénom a tout bout de champ.

-Au fait Harry ! Merci pour la soirée !

Draco qui revenait du salon fila directement prendre son copain par la taille.

-il est prit maintenant dégage.

C'était le mec avec qui Harry avait couché.

-t'inquiètes mec j'ai bien compris...je remerciais juste ton copain, grâce a lui j'en ai trouvé un aussi !

Un blond le prit Egalement par la taille.

-bien dormi mon Drakinouuu ?

Le couple numéro un en resta bouche bée.

-euh...depuis quand ?

-Harry...mon cher Harry...j'étais devant chez toi, tu sais, le matin ou Draco t'as découvert à poil avec cette beauté dans la douche...

Draco n'en revenait pas.

-tu l'as chopé a la sortie pour le draguer ?

-correction ! Je t'ai aidé a sortir avec Potter parce que je savais qu'il était pote avec lui...je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils couchent ensemble mais bon...maintenant que tout est clair c'est le principal.

Draco éclata de rire.

-et moi qui croyais que tu étais gentil pour une fois !

-voyons Drakinou...tu sais bien qu'un Malfoy ne...

-...fait rien sans qu'il n'y trouve son intérêt. Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Un faux blond ?

Joffrey sourit.

-bon on va vous laisser les beaux gosses ! Bisous bisous !

Draco souriait légèrement, amusé.

Harry regardait le nouveau couple disparaître dans la foule de gens qui rangeait l'appartement. Il était sidéré. Il hocha la tête de constèrenement et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un superbe :

-bah putain...


End file.
